The Clones
' The Clones' are SSBB-based CSP exclusive characters, based on the costumes Lucas wears in Brawl. They have an extensive theory backing them, and each one of them has their own story and personality, plus a ship or two that only makes partial sense. Each of the clones has any number of defects, and the earlier they were made, the more defective they are. Some of them are extremely far off the mark, others, not so much. They are named after their shirt colors. Clone #1: Pink Shirt Lucas '''Pink Shirt Lucas (Pink) is the first of the clones, known for his questionable gender and incessant blushing. He almost always has a camera on hand, and loves the colors pink and purple to death.' Biography Pink was the first one to be cloned, and, staying true to the defective law, is the most defective. He blushes constantly, and acts a lot like a girl. A lot. He doesn't mind people questioning his gender, as his long hair and personality kind of call for it at all times. Green is his Guardian Stupid, being the only one of the clones that can tolerate him. He was also one of the first clones to become a character, when a bit of late night roleplaying took a turn for the horrible. The constant blushing originated from his mun abusing the hell out of the emoticon ";///;" over and over, just to see how annoying it would get. He started out losing his pants, and later, was shipped with Green for squick value. He later went on to become a token character, used mainly to be adorable, while other clones took the spotlight. The occasional corn-ship roleplays do take place, however, when the muns are in the mood to be stupid. Pink makes corny comments all of the time, and appears to be somewhat dense. Trivia *He was created along with Green in an attempt to prank Jordan. *Staying true to the above, his canon ship is CornFlower, pairing him with Green. *Pink has been turned into a dog once, proving to be the fault of Misery's magic. *He picked the Sunflower Green carries around with him. *His "Favorite Thing" ability is PK Camera. *The second shortest of the clones, coming only after Candlehead. *When his blushing is brought up, it actually worsens. When it isn't present and the absence is pointed out, it instantly returns. *He seems to be a heavy sleeper. *He has an IQ of 87, making him the third smartest of the clones. *His PSI color is a dark pink. Clone #2: Blue Shirt Lucas ' Blue Shirt Lucas (Blue) '''is the second of the clones, known for his incessant douchebaggery and tsundere tendencies. He usually has a brick with him, wearing blue as he feels it fits him rather nicely. Biography Blue was the second one to be cloned, yet, as far as defects go, he's almost as bad as Pink. Their personalities, however, differ completely. His hair is insanely curly, and, according to Gates, really soft. His defining trait would be his constant need to be a complete jerk, always putting in his usually rude two-cents, and commenting on how "inept" everyone around him is. He was bounced around as a character concept for a long while, going through a ton of changes, until he was used in a few dialogue tests. He wound up being the one he is today, after swapping his personality over a bunch of times. He's known to resort to violence instead of talking things over, and then feeling insanely guilty about it later. Gates learned this the hard way--twice--when he took his taunting the slightest bit too far. Blue has obvious tsundere qualities, yet anyone who bothers to point it out gets themselves promptly injured, via his brick, which he usually carries around with him at all times and is known to chuck at people. He's also prone to slipping random Japanese words into his conversations. Trivia *Blue's Rope Snake, Rooney, is mute. It is unconfirmed why this is. *He was the first clone to be shipped with an inanimate object. *His first persona was the quiet one who always stayed in his room, but this was later changed and given to Candlehead Lucas. *He still stays in his room most of his time, only ever leaving for fights, food, or when he's randomly spawned somewhere. He hates this to no end. *With an IQ of 120, he's the smartest clone. *He's also the third shortest. *His "Favorite Thing" ability is PK Mach. *The only reason he ever crushed on Gates was because Gates was the first one who could take his insults and pitch them right back. *Keeping with, his canon ship is Fence-In, pairing him with Gates. *No one knows why he likes that brick so much. *He pretends to hate the color purple, when that is, in fact, his PSI color. *He hates Pink the most out of his housemates. *He rarely makes empty threats. *He thinks Gates' sunglasses are "sugoi". Clone #3: Green Shirt Lucas Green Shirt Lucas (Green) is the third of the clones, known for being incredibly dense and kind of a spazz, yet almost in perfect control of his PSI powers. Biography Green is, of course, the third in line clone to be created, yet he completely throws off the scale by being not even half as defective as Pink and Blue. He has really scruffy hair, because he refuses to brush it. The fact that he's dense as a rock gets around, and, as was pointed out by Pink, it gives him a certain likeness to forests. If anyone but Pink points this out, however, they will get scolded passive-aggressively. Green is Pink's definite counterpart, being created at the same time from the same concept, for the same reason. He originated from the same late night roleplays as Pink, yet he was molded into a less cracky character, solely because his mun is a little bad at staying in character. This, ironically, keeps him in character. He tends to point out Pink's blushing, and he usually fails to take hints that he really shouldn't. One of his defining traits would be his need to get involved in most everything, and then there's his strange ability to digest whatever he eats, be it notebook paper, sunflowers, or an entire ice-cream cone, napkins included. Trivia *He carries around a flyer for a burger joint called "Onett Burger ", if only because of Paula's scary face. *He often tries to talk to the household fridge, "Ice Cubicle ", leading to the ever infamous ship. *He has an apparent fear of deserts. *The Sunflower Pink picked for him in the Elsewhere is one of his most prized possessions. *He is the tallest of the clones. *With an IQ of 75, he's also the least smart. Yet, he's a good leader. *He wears a watch, being, along with Red, one of the only clones to wear one. *His "Favorite Thing" ability is PK Mt. Fuji. *He was created, along with Pink, as an attempt to prank Jordan. *His PSI color is a bright green, instead of a variation of red like the others'. No one can explain the reason. *No matter what the time, his Player is always sleeping when he tries to contact him. *He has sworn to never stating Pink's true gender. *Which, plays along with his canon ship, CornFlower, which pairs him with Pink. *He's the most expanded upon clone, showing up in roleplays the most out of all five. *He thinks he can cook. So if he ever asks you if you want to try something he made, calmly decline, as it probably involved raw eggs and toilet water at one point. *Green is the only clone to not have met Duster . *He once spied on Candlehead and Red, taking notes, to prove to Pink that they were together. As convincing as the evidence was, Red managed to explain most of it, pointing the thumbs downward and making Green believe they don't. Which isn't true. *He completely and totally goes guns akimbo and overreacts over the smallest things, such as ice cream melting in his hands. Clone #4: Candlehead Lucas Candlehead Lucas (Candle) is the fourth clone to be created, and he's completely different from all the others, solely because he's an entirely different person. He's silent most of the time, only speaking when Red is either involved, or it's absolutely necessary. Biography Candle is the fourth up clone, being entirely different from the others, yet not considered too defective. This is because he was never supposed to be like his other housemates, being cloned instead from Claus . He's messed up, however, in that he's almost perfectly silent 90% of the time anyone's around him, unlike the audacious person he's cloned for. He took a real liking to Red, if only because he's the closest to Lucas any of the clones come. In fact, in a bit of a shocking sight, Green and Pink learned the hard way just how far "real liking to" goes, ''even though that may or may not have been a complete hallucination. When he's bored, he's known to go outside and wander, yet he never actually accomplishes anything while doing so. If and when, on the rare occasion, Red is down, he's instantly plotting a way to fix it. Trivia *If and when he does talk, he has a Southern accent. *If Candle were to let his hair take its natural shape, it would look almost exactly like Claus'. However, he feels compelled to have it done up. *When Red starts one of his games of "Three Player Checkers", Candle is the first one on board. *With an IQ of 92, Candle is the second smartest clone. *Being cloned from Claus, who is shorter than Lucas, he's the shortest clone. *If one were to be allowed inside his room, they'd find it's autistically neat. *He has an affinity for furry jackets. *His "Favorite Thing" ability is PK Top Spec. *The other clones fail to question his seafoam green PSI and piercing green eyes. *He's very smart, yet he takes place in highly unintelligent endeavors, because he knows what fun is. *His canon ship, DickbuttHotel, with Red, was named for the hotel in the Elsewhere that the ship first showed up in. Clone #5: Red Shirt Lucas '''Red Shirt Lucas (Red)' is the fifth clone, remembered because of his hyperactivity and notable likeness to Lucas. He send anything soaring with a swing of his Stick, being better than his housemates at the art of batting. Biography Red, being the fifth clone, places him in the spot for least defective, and it shows-- he acts a lot like Lucas...sometimes. He's a conspiracy theorist, and a big one at that. He's known for listening to every word someone says, and later using/abusing it. He's a hoarder, too; one will find his room is a mess of random objects from different worlds. Red seems to be the only one who can get Candle to talk, an impressive feat, all things considered. Candle is actually rather social and upbeat around him, which causes Green to incessantly question it, growing ever suspicious of a relationship he's almost positive the two have. He's highly prone to saying very weird things, and tempting the hell out of Green. His endeavors that he manages to convince Candle to take part in usually consist of some stupid spin on a board game, an illegal practice battle out on the lawn, or just generally being obnoxious. He doesn't do it on purpose, though, the kid can be bipolar. Trivia *His Rope Snake, Scorch, died of an unknown cause. Green is investigating constantly. *He has a grammophone in his room for whatever reason, along with a pair of Candle's shorts, his Rope Snake's body, a bag of rotten eggs, and a few other misplaced oddities. *His "Favorite Thing" ability is PK Homerun. *He tends to instigate Green, causing him to do rash things. *He invented a game known as Three Player Checkers. It's perfectly playable. *He, along with Green, is one of the only clones to wear a watch. *When he's laying on the couch, he tends to take up the whole thing on purpose, and whisper fake philosophical things to the people who walk by. He named the couch, "Seeer of All". *He was actually murdered by the Batter at one point, however, a loophole brought him back. *When he's had too much sugar, he tends to become Camp Gay. *With an IQ of 85, he's the fourth smartest. *He's also the second tallest. *He usually has a Feeling Fine badge on. General Trivia *The Original almost got all of them killed at one point. They hate him for that. *All but one have met Duster. *Onett Burger is a collective favorite restaurant. *They're all prone to random fits of stupid, except Blue. Category:Characters Category:CSP Exclusive Category:Roleplaying